


My Beautiful Daughter

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry writes a letter to Nora for her to read when she’s old enough. He writes it before he disappears.





	My Beautiful Daughter

My beautiful daughter,

 

Having to write this is the second hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. The first, well...the _single_ hardest thing I’ve ever had to do is make the decision to run that day, knowing what was to come.

 

I need you to know I didn’t want to. I wanted so badly to keep both feet planted firmly on the ground. But I had to sweetheart, I had to run. My most important job in life is keeping you and your mom safe.

 

I had to run.

 

I need you to know how much you enriched my life.

 

You _made_ my life.

 

All those years before you I thought that I had been living. But I was wrong, so wrong. My life began when I became your father. Suddenly it all made sense. Every single hurt or pain I’d ever felt, all the joy and happiness.

 

You.

 

You.

 

I hope you carry that with you always.

 

It pains me beyond words that you’ll grow up the way I did. I never wanted that for you. I know you’ll hurt and wonder why I was taken away from you. But please, please remember what you still have.

 

Your mom.

 

She’s the kindest, warmest, most loving soul I’ve ever known and you are so lucky to have her. I was lucky to have her. Let yourself need her. Let yourself lean on her.

 

She’s been without me before. This heartbreak is not new for her. Hold each other up, hold each other tight. Keep each other safe and remember to always appreciate what you still have.

 

Your mom has always been great at that.

 

She’s suffered great loss in her life, but she was still there for me. Believing in me and cheering me on every step I ever took, whether I was walking or running.

 

I know you’ll be ok because of her.

 

Know that wherever I am, wherever I end up, I’ll always be with you and you’ll always be with me.

 

I’ll never stop trying to come back to you.

 

Ever.

 

Be the strong, brave, loving girl I know you to be, but it’s ok to be sad.

 

I get it.

 

I’m sad too.

 

I love you with everything that I am and I always, always will.

 

Love,

Daddy


End file.
